The bonder The boy and his guardians
by Jet is my salvation
Summary: The bonder is back and on another journey. Disclaimer I only own my plot and my character that is all rated M for curshing now and then and some possible gore to be safe later on
1. prologue

The bonder the boy and his guardians

Prologue

"zenith let me ask you something what makes a god?" jet asked.

Zenith smiled " I don't know power?" "no faith and belief make a god for a god without followers is no god at all if no one believed in them they would not exist why else would they want to strike awe and fear into their followers and enemies?"

"Jet am I a god?" zenith asked Jet smiled "well zenith I don't know but know this I believe in you"


	2. Chapter 1 awakening

Chapter 1 awaking

Zenith was falling through the darkness. He could hear voices "monster, killer, just die!"

Zenith felt his feet touch the soft warm sand of a beach only the sky was a dark purple as faint lights shined around him. The voices faded growing distant as zenith walked the beach he approached a cave and begin to enter feeling the cold stone on his feet. He slipped once or twice but regained his balance and walked deeper into the darkness the lights fading as he heard jet's voice.

"what makes a god zenith….I believe in you"

Zenith was surrounded by light he was suddenly hovering over a scene "the boy grows in strength he defeated the darkness we implanted him with when he was born he could destroy us!" A cloaked figure said "yes but he still has darkness inside of him we all do he simple over powered it and defeated it he can still kill but he wont go insane sadly. The figure at the desk said he face looked that of shadows and had no real figure so to speak he looked like the silhouette of a man or what looked to be a man.

Zenith felt him self being looked at "he sees us!" zenith suddenly awoke from his dream/vision to an immense heat he looked around to see his room on fire and he felt his powers drained he heard a cracking sound from beneath his bed "oh no!"

The floor gave way and zenith fell off into the the ocean overlooking the cliff the house set upon.

Zenith vision returned it felt like decades past of being in darkness of being alone and afraid till he felt a warmth from his heart he felt it wrap its caring arms around him as it seemed to whisper "I am always here for you my love."

Zenith was now happy he dident know when he awake he knew ti would hurt hee felt the warm leave as he was being dragged from it "no no no jet I want to stay let go of me" Zenith shouted to the arms that seemed to pull him back to reality "I want to stay with him I want to be with him don't leave me my my my love." Zenith was soon awakening in a hospital bed alone the Iv in his arm he broke into tears he felt so alone.


	3. New life old problems

Chapter 2 new life old problems

Zenith spent the next few days in the hospital his memory slipping no doubt due to the drugs they used on him soon he forgot his past life and was reformed and molded into a normal teenager.

As this was no normal hospital it was run by a empire of corporations and military forces know as the black war hawks. They are devoted to capturing and studying zenith and his guardians to unlock the secrets of immortality and greater power for use of conquest and war.

Imagine the surprise when a portal opened up with zenith outside one of their laboratories/hospitals.

Zenith soon went to school and lived a semi normal life he had a routine visits with the lab workers.

They would run tests on his and he was given medication he was told it was for his anxiety it was really to keep him forgetting who he really was. Zenith was assigned parents or legal guardians who were really top ranking officials in there paramilitary force.

"Zenith wake up boy!" zenith awoke he fallen asleep again in the middle of study his text books at the dining room table. Lately he been dreaming of having a best friend he did everything with him he never got his name thought sometimes they would hunt tighter like native Americans with bows and arrows or they would be magic users fighting off hordes of zombies or monsters saving towns and villages little did zenith know they were really his memories.

Zenith sighed got up and put his books away finishing up his home work and getting ready for school tomorrow.

Zenith slept without a dream that night but before he awoke he heard a whisper "am coming." Zenith awoke the next day and got dressed and headed off to the bus. Zenith bus ride was quiet strange everyone seemed to bully him making fun of him for no reason at time even his so called friends abandoned him.

Zenith entered the school and made his way to his class room. He was about to enter the class when he was pulled out by the color of his shirt and thrown into a locker by Ace football star Jackson people called him action Jackson for his large ego and the girls he got. "hey zenith there a tool here I let you off before seeing as your new but you want to go to class you give me twenty dollars and ill let you go."

Now zenith wasn't the fighter he once was but something inside him made him want to scream at the jock. "Listen I don't care who you are I am not giving you my money now move out my way!"

Jackson seemed a little shocked here was some skinny kid who was shorter than him had no one to back him up yelling at him? Yes yelling at him! That was something Jackson dident take. He punched the locker next to zenith face face denting it and leaving the impression of his knuckles in it.

Zenith wasent sure how to fight this foe off but he knew he could he felt a spark in him he just needed to find out how to ignite it into a flame and light the fires or battle into his eyes to overcome his fear and fight not for his safety alone but for his honor and pride.

Zenith was grabbed by Jackson who began choking zenith. Zenith gasped he heard Jackson yell "last chance!" "Fuck you" was all zenith said before seeing his vision do a 360 as his head started pounding he was throw across the hall into a locker. He heard strange voice that sounded familiar it sounded like the voice from his dreams. "get up!" Zenith rose to his feet. "Now lets see how he likes this let me guide you child just open your mind there no time you have to trust me" Zenith nodded and tried to relax and open his mind. He felt his body loosen up and it was as if he was walking on thin air he felt a smile cross his face as he shouted "that all you got fucker!" Jackson charged zenith who upper cut Jackson then kicked his chin with such force his head went through the ceiling which was also the second floor. "now Run" zenith felt himself break into a sprint running as if his life was in danger he ran into the woods as his vision blurred and he saw a familiar face it was jet the same face from his dreams. Jet hugged him "shhhh rest now child your safe"


	4. Hogwarts time

Chapter 3: We're Going to Hogwarts, Zenith!

Zenith awoke in a field with Jet. He saw a castle in the distance. "Where are we?" "Hogwarts. I restored most of your memories but you have to discover your powers again. You remember me right?" "How could I forget my Jet? Also didn't we come here before?" "Yes, we did once, but that has been corrected. Think of this as a new chance to start a new life, also when I restored your memory, this is a place of happiness to you."

"I can't remember what happened to the others." "Well, when we defeated the corrupted side of you, they went back to their homes. Scourge will be happy to see you." "I bet he will." Zenith said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"So Jet, tell me, what year is it or the book for the main story?" "Am not sure I believe where first years still and it the first book. Please don't lose it, I love this world." "Okay Jet, I'll try."

Zenith walked to the castle. In the darkness, he had to look to the moon to realize it was night, as he could see plain as day in the darkness due to his enhanced eyesight. Jet followed Zenith this time taking the shape of an owl resting on his shoulder. "Am following you this time." "Agreed. I prefer not to have to kill in this weaker state. So can I get a sit rep on my powers?" "One second... It seems you have enhanced strength and speed, and can create shields against the magic of this world. You can use telekinesis."

Zenith smiled as he sat down at a table in the grand hall "Well that's good, jet. I am not helpless, which is good." "Yes, indeed. It is look there's Harry Potter and Ron and that burnet girl you don't like, do you Jet?" "Well honestly I don't like a know-it-all very much." Zenith let out a faint laugh. "Oh as you already know we can communicate through our bond. Scourge, however, won't arrive until book two. Well unless we need him. It may mess up the natural order of things..."

"Natural order, got it." Zenith stood in line with the first years and soon took his turn after Harry Potter and his protest of the hats wishes, begging to not be put in Syltherin. Zenith took a seat and the hate was placed on his head. "Ah, mm, let me see. This is a tricky one, no?" The hat asked Zenith "With such talent or power as some say, you would lead anyone to greatness, but let's go with… Syltherin."

Zenith smiled. So far, the hat wasn't screaming in pain and no one cared that he had an owl on his shoulder. Maybe things would go great after all. Zenith took a seat at his new table of his fellow Syltherin. "That's, uh, my spot." Zenith looked up to see a slight over weight student named Crab. Okay, maybe slight wasn't the word. No, he looked more like Tweedle Dee from Alice in Wonderland then a slightly overweight child. Was it even a child or a goblin with his fat and puffy facial features?

"Oh, sorry, I'll move. " Zenith said as he stood up. "No sit." A blond haired boy named Draco Malfoy said. "You sure? I mean it is his spot I hate to…" "I said sit. Look I didn't see you on the train, and the fact you have an owl on your shoulder and based on what the hat says, you're a pure blooded wizard. I like that. I'm Draco Malfoy, and I believe we are going to do great things, much greater that the putrid Harry Potter could ever do." Zenith smiled. "Thanks. I'm Zenith, and my owl here is Jet. He sort of my partner, he can shape shift as well, but he's really an owl who, well, he's magic to say the least, and he very helpful."

"Well, that's useful, but can you prove it? And how did you give this owl magic?" "I can't remember really. I woke up one day with my pet owl and he started talking. I must have said a spell in my sleep." To prove a point, Jet looked at Draco and spoke. "Hello Draco. I'm Jet, and what my partner says is true. I am an animal, but he discovered a spell to link us together, and it gave me some interesting magical abilities. But I rather not give them away, as it would be best to save them for later and surprise my foes, then give up my strengths."

Draco seemed to understand or pretend to at least. "Very good. An ace in a hole. Now I will see you tomorrow, Zenith and Jet." Zenith smiled as they all got up and walked the halls till they reached their common room. Zenith collapsed in his bed. He dreamed of flying that night as a dragon.

A few weeks passed, or was it months? Zenith lost track of time. He went to class, ate, and trained in the woods with his powers until it all became a cycle and blurred together. Draco seemed to try hard to befriend Zenith, but Zenith was cautious of Draco he knew he was only interested in the power Zenith held, not his friendship. He was managing to hide his powers so far.

It was Halloween, or near then. Zenith only knew that the floating pumpkins meant something. That was when he heard the words. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" And the man who was screaming fell over. Zenith knew the other students wouldn't stand a chance against a troll so he headed off to the dungeon. He sensed the troll in the girls' bathroom, and saw two students screaming and trying to fight the troll "Great. Can't they stay out of it? Damn Potter." Jet sent to Zenith "Wow. Malfoy much?" "Yes. He's going to die, isn't he?" "Not on my watch." Zenith sent the troll through a window with his telekinesis, and sent it crashing to the ground. Sadly, Zenith exhausted himself, and he collapsed. Jet knew to stay back as he was around others, and it would put him in danger, so he faked passing out as well.

Zenith slept the rest of the night and most of the next day in the infirmary.


	5. chapter 4 zenith vs the harry

Chapter 4: Quidditch and Seeking

Zenith awoke in the infirmary with Jet watching him from his nightstand. Zenith climbed out of bed and got dressed stealthily. The last thing he wanted was to try and explain the fact he blasted a troll out of a window as a first year.

"Sleep well child?" "Yes. Now let's get out of here." Zenith heard voices. It was Harry and Ron explaining to the nurse "HE picked up the troll with a spell and blasted him out the window, without the use of a wand or verbal spell!" "Look, you boys need to calm down. You can see him if you like, but if you insist on telling stories I'll be forced to report this to the headmaster." "Please do. Look we're worried, he's not normal obviously, and we're concerned about our safety and the safety of those around him."

Zenith froze in place. When they started to approach his bed, he leaped onto a wall covered in shadow. He wall jumped to the front door and rolled and kicked the door open before breaking into a sprint before they could react.

Zenith made it to his bed and sat down. "Well, that could have gone better. Speak of the devil, here we go." Zenith said, as Malfoy walked up to him. "So you defeated a troll by yourself, with one spell. How you do it?" Zenith sighed "I don't know. Really, I just did it." Malfoy smiled "Can you teach me to do it?" "What? No!" "Fine, but you will teach me it one way or the other." Malfoy walked off as Zenith slept.

Zenith awoke later he headed to classes not caring that he slept through half of the day. He then headed to quiddich tryouts, or whatever it was called. He couldn't pronounce it.

Zenith saw Draco there trying out. He sensed something possible a tear in the time or the story. Yes, something was deftly going to change due to him being there. Zenith smiled as Jet was screaming about the effect this could have, but Zenith, who was very bored, wanted to try this game out. He tried out for a Seeker. He grabbed a broom stick and took off. He had great balance on a broom. It was like flying as a dragon, but without wings.

Zenith caught the golden snitch pretty fast, and even beat the practice record. "Wow a first year beat our time. He's in." Zenith smiled, he started practicing hard, but he played rough, or at least, he was told he did. He jumped off brooms and hijacked them from others, or he used a club as a projectile aimed with deadly accuracy for the opponent, either knocking him to the ground or damaging the broom. Zenith never missed the snitch in practice, but a game was coming up, and it was against Gryffindor.

Zenith grabbed his broom. He heard rumors of this ace seeker Harry Potter, and how he possessed a magical broom that would leave him in the dust. But Zenith had other plans. If this Harry Potter was in his way, he was going down, and Zenith was going to do it.

Zenith got on his broom. He waved to the Slytherins' and took off. He spotted Jet circling the area over head if he was needed. Jets support made Zenith feel like a kid in a candy store. He wasn't going to let Jet down. He was going to fight and kick ass.

Zenith spotted the snitch in the chaos and saw Harry approach it. Zenith dive bombed him, leaping off his broom and kicked Harry's broom out of the way, sending him spinning in a another direction. Zenith grabbed another players broom and knocking him off to the ground below. Zenith then races to the snitch as Harry was about to grab it. Zenith was to far, he needed more speed. He wanted to be faster. He needed to be. He felt a flame ignite inside of him and let out a roar as he leaped from the broom. "POTTER!" He roared growing wings in a bright flash he grabbed the snitch before Harry could react it, the flash blinding him.

Harry flew into the goal post sending him crashing to the ground. The Slytherin team cheered Zenith on for his win as he held the snitch up. They all thought it was one neat magic trick, not that he grew dragon wings. That was impossible, or so most thought. Herminie Granger thought differently.

Zenith touched the ground once the game ended. There was a flash and his wings vanished and he headed to the victory party with his team. Herminie stopped him. "I know for a fact there is no way a first year could pull off a transformation spell like that. Even if he could he be in immense pain and there is no spell… Hey, come back here!" She shouted at Zenith as he walked away. She found him after the party. "I will only ask you once what you are before I tell the headmaster your using forbidden magic." Zenith smiled. "Why I'm just a normal student who knows a special spell my dad created is all." "Don't you take me for a fool, Zenith? You hear me, I will expose you for the beast you are, then you will be expelled as this is a school for wizards and witches, not monsters!"

Zenith felt a pang of anger at her words, but still left her to her ranting and raving. He needed sleep after the long day. He had to make matters worse when he arrived at his bed. Draco wouldn't shut up about how awesome his spell was, and begged him to teach him. But once again, Zenith turned him down.


	6. Welcome to berk

Chapter 5

Zenith continued to dodge both of his new annoying friends well at lest one of them tried to be his friend.

Zenith sighed he spent most of his time in the woods happily training with jet and maintaining his cover. Sadly jet forbid him from messing with the time line anymore this year saying that injuring harry was rewriting the story. So zenith agreed to wait till next year to meddle anymore.

Zenith sighed as he sat at his usual table in the dark corner or the room at the year ending fest or whatever the mortals called it he dident care but he knew he have some time to kill before next year so he opened a portal with jets help and headed off to a new destination.

Zenith fell through the portal happy to have a break from his school work he need a vacation and jet knew just the place. As the ground came into view once they fell through the clouds . Jet smiled at zenith "time to wake the locals!" Jet shouted as he flew off leaving zenith to fall he sighed. Jet obviously wanted a show well if he wanted a show zenith would give him on. He straightened his body out growing dragon wings and gliding some on the air currents till he broke into a dive bomb he slipped so his feet would touch first as he slammed into the ground he put up what barriers and shields he could to soften the impact but it still shook the ground and created a crater. Zenith was in a daze it's not every day you hit the ground that hard.

The village broke into chaos as zenith tried to make out the figures from the dust cloud.

Zenith heard familiar voices and the screeches of dragon he smiled he knew this would be a lovely vacation if he could just show this village he meant no harm through that might be a bit hard due to the fact he fell from the sky and most likely they will curse him but he knew he have to deal with that when the time came.

Zenith remembered his past travels to this island berk was it? Yes defiantly berk now he knew he have a fresh start as everything he did here was undone but that might be a good thing he caused a lot of chaos last time.

Zenith smiled at the thought of having better life a simpler life he wondered if toothless would remember him. The dust cleared as dragons circles him curiously and Viking with their axes. "what be you stranger man of illusion how did thy fall from thy sky are you a son of oden?" The village chief stock asked. Zenith smiled "no I be no god just a man and I don't know really sorry but Ive must have been spared by the gods graces I did win the favor of oden by questing for the ancient axe of the dagger fall keep guarded by the herps of the north." Zenith sad making up a story figuring the Vikings where not that bright I mean how else do you explain living falling from the sky besides a gods favor to a viking?

Stock smiled "whats your name stranger?" Zenith smiled "I am zenith and I have a shape shifter with me named jet don't worry he was given to protect me as a reward." "Well Zenith welcome to berk why have you come here may I ask?" Zenith sighed " I came here to start a new life really." "Well Zenith that can be arranged you can have the old home it was owned by a noble Viking but he perished when we had a attack a while back but that been all straightened out. Maybe you can help Goober and you look like you could craft a decent blade judging by that amour your wearing." Zenith looked at his amour it has images of different dragons patched and appeared to be made out of steel and bones of some kind.

Zenith nodded after be show around the village some he was left to roam. He checked out his new home to find jet already tidying it up and making it more livable. Zenith smiled at him "Hey jet please don't do that again" " do what?" "let me free fall I was terrified." "Don't be did you really think I let you die huh after all we been through you think I leave my child?" "I guess not" Jet smiled and hugged zenith "now off with you got a village to explore and friends to make."


	7. a toothless encounter

The boy and his guardian chapter 6

Zenith walked to the forge in hopes of getting a job but he done worse in his lifetime then work. Ugh there that word work again. Zenith thought hated that work made things sound hard and uneventful. He sighed "no don't think of it as working think of it as crafting a tool or a toy maybe something to survive yea that's it am doing this to survive not to work and any troubles I face will be challenges to my survival yea yea now I get it." Zenith talked to himself quietly he soon reached the forge and found a odd looking Viking blond hair and a missing arm replaced with various tools as well as a missing leg also replaced.

The Viking smiled at zenith "Ahhh the new arrival welcome to berk now you here for work or maybe just come to tell tales about your travels judging by that armor you have on." Zenith looked at his amour "oh this its nothing really just something I wear when I travel." That much was true when ever zenith entered a portal his clothing or amour in this case would change to help him blend in thanks to a spell jet put on zenith Mainly so he wouldn't be naked or be wearing the bones of animals in a futurist utopia that frowns on killing of animals or in a odd situation and he look stylish.

The Viking smiled "Well the name be gobber and my apprentice if you can find him hiccup our dragon trainer." Zenith smiled "well am zenith nice to meet you gobber. So I was told you need help I figured its best to earn my stay here." Gobber nodded " very well lets see what you got we don't use weapons much save for fending off animals or bandits but they are still needed a dragon cant fix everything."

Zenith nodded he grabbed some ingots and looked towards the flame he whispered a small spell not to strong but he figure it give the fire some needed power. Gobber paid no mind not careing or not hearing him.

Zenith smelted the ingots with the enhanced fire and poured it into the mold then cooled it and heated it and tempered the blade with a hammer getting the dents out and then made a handle for it.

Zenith showed the blade to godder he looked it over "not bad pretty good pretty good looks strong enough and your first try to" Godder gave zenith a shield to help mend and then gave him the night off as it was time to gather at the hall and announce his arrival and him joining the village seeing as he had nowhere else to go or so they thought and they needed new members after the last raid.

Zenith arrived at the hall. He approached the stage which the area full of Vikings all sitting down. He thought of jet and how he been missing him not seeing him all day but it wasent to bad as he kept busy but the feeling was still there and it sat in his stomach like a rock. He felt alone in a crowd of friendly or semi friendly faces.

Stock smiled at him "today we welcome a new comer to our fair island His name is Zenith will anyone speak for him?" Gobber stood up "I stand witness to the soul we who bears the name of zenith for he has proven his metal in crafting a fine blacksmith he be may odin welcome him into Valhalla when his time comes." "And would you stand in his defense as a fellow kinsman would?" "AYE I would"

"then its settle zenith welcome to berk your new home" Some Vikings cheered while others stayed silent hiccup and the rest of the teens being the silent ones they seem occupied in their own chatter to notice.

Zenith sighed he looked at himself he was near hiccups age but he figured they thought he was older based on his amour he still had on he looked more like a warrior then a teenager. Zenith sighed he felt weird being a child at least in body maybe a bit in mind he wasent ready to be adult or work a forge for the rest of his life he sighed. Zenith felt something a presence he knew it was jet once he took time to focus on it. Why is jet hiding? He thought but was then tackled by jet "found you I win" Zenith smiled as jet became a bird and sat on his shoulder some Vikings dismissed it as a trick or believed it as they seen stranger things.

Zenith smiled at jet "Missed you to and I wasent hiding" "yes you where shhh where hiding from toothless if he sees you he freak out remember last time?" "Jet things are different now everything going to be okay." "fine but if he tries to steal you or hurt you ill be on him like greased lightning!"

Zenith giggled thinking of Jet fighting toothless it be some fight as jet a shape shifter but toothless mastered his dragon form. "Am sure it will be fine okay jet don't panic or do something stupid…"

Zenith walked outside following the crowd and the teen agers mostly he was curious to see how toothless was doing he was a good friend to zenith jet was just being over protective.

Zenith couldent handle transforming still he was still weak so he settled for riding jet who took the form of a golden night fury mostly to show off as a symbol he rare and special. Either that or it was ego talking.

Zenith took off into the sky riding on jet's back he landed at the dragon training sight the old arena. "show time" zenith smiled and leaped into the area leaping thought the metal bars and landing while jet charged thought the door. Toothless went to hiccup side almost immediately then he saw zenith he tackled him "zenny zenny zenny! I missed you so much "toothless spoke into zenith's head and licked him "its okay am back don't worry about me."

Hiccup stepped forward "toothless? How do you know this guy?" Toothless desperately wanted to growl and tear into hiccup for that comment this was no guy this was his best friend zenith he find it hard to compare it to hiccup but zenith was high on his list. "am Zenith I see you know toothless is that what they call him now and the golden dragon jet I know toothless a long time ago he and I well grew up together we where friends till I had to leave and he came to Berk. While I traveled with jet here"

Zenith hugged toothless" its good to see you again" Zenith walked back to his home with jet.

Hiccup stayed behind with toothless he turned to his friends "guys I don't like him he seems to perfect and am worried did you see how toothless acted he never like that with anyone" "Is someone jealous?" snoutlout asked.

Zenith headed to bed happily tired from his full day.


	8. The fall of Astrid

Zenith awoke in the early morning to find jet still a dragon and looming over him. "Jet you okay?" "Yea am fine zen zen I just feel so over protective of you lately perhaps its this form I don't know but I like it a lot.

"Well that good so were living here what next on the agenda?" Zenith asked as he got dressed in normal Viking clothing which jet no doubt made or purchased yesterday. "Well we could just take the day off and explore the island at lest until you have to work later."

"Ugh you know I hate that word" "sorry love come on lets get you some food then we can worry about the rest of the day." Zenith smiled he just had to hug jet right then and there he felt so warm and safe with him he loved his jet. Jet just smiled and licked zenith's face a little. Zenith leaped out the window followed by jet. They deiced to wonder the market but zenith sensed a feeling of being watched he knocked it off for a while as they ate roasted deer meat together in the woods after purchasing it of course.

The feeling of being watched stayed with zenith as they explored the woods more and more he couldn't shake the feeling he looked to jet no doubt he was feeling it as well. Zenith finally turned around trying to summon some of his power but failed he relished he was still drained from falling he have to rely on good old fashion brute force. He leaped into the air and kicked off a tree and tackled a female Viking hiding in the brush.

"who are you!" zenith yelled as jet rushed to his side. The Viking just smirked "I am Astrid the best Viking around who are you?" "Am zenith the person your bloody stalking why are you following us?" "Because I know you're a fake no one can be that perfect and so young I know because we had a hero Viking exposed for a fraud before so you can spin your lies all you like I see through them I know you did something to hiccups dragon"

"The only thing I did was look at it for a when it tackled me licking me that's it now leave me alone jet does not take kindly to stalkers." Jet responded by letting out a roar. "Am not scared of some liar" Zenith back flipped off the girl. "can we please kill her now she accusing you I cant take much more of this" jet said inside zenith's head. Zenith smirked "so you want a fight is that it?" "No I want a duel you and me the arena no aid will be given if I win you leave if I lose I wont follow you anymore" "fine your one!"

Zenith and jet left the forest to prepare for Zenith's fight. "you don't have to do this you know" "I know but I cant stand that dumb blonds voice its like a arrow to the ear drum its just annoying." Jet chuckled "I still love you even if you lose maybe lose on purpose there no need to stay we can move again" "Its not about moving jet its about never being accepted…" "So you thinking beating a girl up will help you " "no your right but I just want a home and friends huh why must it be so hard for us?" "because where different, where special, gifted and they are afraid of us and are gifts so they reject us the different ones them mock us and isolate us they believe us to be weak but we shall show them we are strong by taking there punishment and proving them wrong if they wish to fear us let us give them a reason to fear us."

Zenith hugged jet he knew he was worked up both of them where worked up in fact. "But there one thing we have that they fear most love they fear love for it can bring together the weak and the strong and break the ties of society for I love you zenith" "and I love you jet." They stayed there huddled together warm and just talking for hours it seemed till the sun was high in the sky zenith knew it was time to go but he did not want to leave jet's warmth it felt so relaxing and safe.

"jet I got to go don't I" "Why bother they will only mock you stay with me please" "I want to so much but I cant love huh it's the right thing to do to stand up to them" "very well I will be at your side watching the whole time" Zenith smiled "would not wish for it any other way "zenith leaped out the window with jet and made his way to the caged in arena.

The crowd was fierce demanding a good show it wasn't offend they get a duel stock sat at his chief chair. Weapon racks where rolled out "choose your weapon" he shouted. Astrid grabbed her trusty axe while zenith grabbed a shield and a sword. "Begin" stock shouted.

Zenith looked to see jet flying over the cage he spotted hiccup and the other teens in the stand as well.

"come on fight me" Astrid shouted as she charged zenith raised his shield and slashed with his sword he managed to block her hit but damaged his shield he did managed to draw blood from her legs thought.

Jet spoke into zenith mind "fight give it your all no holding back lets show them the force of the bonder"

Zenith smiled he dodged the axe swinging for his face by bending backwards. Then side stepped it he then flipped over her and Astrid who was getting very angry she was missing aimed to main him now. She swung the axe with all her might bringing it down hoping to slice him in two zenith dropped his sword he grabbed the axe handle stopping it inches before his head he then kicked her legs and twisted the handle turned around and pulled the axe over his back freeing it from Astrid's grip. Then threw the axe impeding and shattering the blade in the wall. Astrid quickly grabbed the sword zenith threw away but zenith grabbed his shield and threw it like a disk with deadly speed Astrid only defense was the blade she raised to defend her face.

There was a loud sounding dinging metal on the ground as the crowd went silent the sword was broken by the shield as the shield sailed on into the wall shattering. Astrid luckily ducked the shield did manage to clip her hair thought. Zenith smiled at now animalistic Astrid. She was full of rage and let out a battle roar charging zenith trying to tackle him and claw his eyes out. Zenith sighed she was breaking down and he knew it he wanted this wanted her to suffer. He leaped over Astrid and brought his feet down on her back kicking off he grabbed the chained ceiling hanging their as Astrid looked around snarling and growling.

"hey crazy am up her give up yet?" "Never I will mount you on my wall zenith!" zenith smiled and he dropped down Astrid charged him but zenith grabbed her and threw her to the ground again and again. Astrid was getting worse thought now crying but she just kept coming.

Zenith finally grabbed her by the head and slammed her down in the ground cracking could be heard weather it was bone or pride. "Surrender!" Astrid just shook her head zenith slammed her head into the ground again this time the cracking getting louder and blood being drawn. Stock screamed "STOP THE FIGHT" he slammed his hammer on the cage zenith released Astrid head. Zenith began to walk away when Astrid grabbed him and clawed at his eyes. Zenith fell over and jet roared he blasted the cage and sent Astrid flying with a body slam. She slammed into a wall unresponsive while zenith grabbed his bleeding eye lids as Vikings rushed the arena to help Astrid not caring about zenith.

Jet covered Zenith with his wings and healed his eyes with some magic "sshhhhh you did it love am here rest now just rest" Jet carried Zenith back to their home and laid zenith on the bed with him and both fell asleep scared of what to come but felt safe with each other.


	9. Where fighting back

Zenith was shaken awake "Zenith get up we got to move now" "jet what's going on?" "look out the window and your see" Zenith looked out the window tears now appearing on his face they found him. They found me was all that went through zenith's mind.

Outside the rising sun out lined a few military coppers and jets as the streamed across the sky bombing houses. Zenith looked to jet "we have to help these people cant defend them self's" "they will kill us both I won't lose you again!" "Then lets die together!" Zenith shouted. Jet looked shocked but welcomed the idea "Okay let's do it we kill the leader and they should fall back ill hold them off you take him out"

Zenith grabbed onto jet as they flew out the window. Zenith saw the leader standing on a floating hover craft "surrender Zenith" he shouted jet soared dive bombing him as dragons blasted the helicopters and took out the jets. Zenith dived off of jet "demons bane" he shouted as a sword appeared In his hand he slashed at the commander who side stepped his blow and drawed his own sword.

They locked blades "give up boy we will find you join us and rule" "And watch you destroy and enslave everyone never!" zenith sword was knocked out of his hand the commander knocked zenith over and drawed his gun. "Game over!" "NO GET AWAY FROM HIM" jet flew for the commander blasting fire.

The commander screamed in pain but managed to grip the gun and fired the bullet striking jet. Time seemed to slow as a mix of anger and tears hit zenith he tackled the commander pulling the pin on his grenades "We die together! Blood for blood " zenith felt the grenades exploded and he hit the water the commander armor absorbing most of the blow as they fought zenith clamped his hands on the commander's neck chocking he released his grip as blood filled the water.

Zenith vision darkened as he sank with the now dead enemy he heard jets voice "open a portal" Zenith managed to open a small one he fell through it he appeared in a light house soaked with water he managed to crawl over and rest against a wall he started to break down " Am so sorry Jet its all my fault"

Zenith heard jet's voice "shhhh its okay am still alive he only stunned me we need to get you cleaned up but for now rest its warm enough in there and there are some clothing on a dresser and a bed upstairs.

Zenith managed to walk up the stairs getting his wet clothing off and changing into something that was warm and dry he crawled into bed "Jet I love you I was so scared I lost you" "I know I know I would have felt the same way now rest." Zenith fell asleep.


	10. Space station 13 part 1

The boy and his guardian 10

Zenith headed up to the top of the light house he was still tired from his fight but he needed some air. Zenith looked to the sky watching the starry sky "Jet I want to go into space" "you sure zenith?" "yes am sure if only there was a way to live in space on a station and explore the galaxy…" "Well there is in the allow me." Jet smiled and opened a portal he handed zenith a uniform it was a gray jumpsuit.

Zenith got dressed and hoped in the portal, his vision blurred as his looked around to find himself on a shuttle. A automated voice played on the loud speakers "welcome to research out post zeda enjoy your stay."

Zenith got in line and headed out of the shuttle he felt strange and hungry he did not see jet and being alone on a space station made him worry. "jet where are you?" he called out. He got some looks from others in jump suits "shut up assistant don't want to get throw in with the clown do you?" Zenith went quiet as he heard jet's voice in his head. "I am near love don't fear this world is a dangerous one but you have power call on it if you need it I will supply it and feed you now you best get a job change unless you want to be a bar rate and abused by all."

Zenith nodded as he was directed to the head of personal desk. The man if he could be called that was very well fat for the lack of a better word zenith thought as he every breath looked like a difficult one or it would be his last. He spoke quietly "Identification card and job please" Zenith looked on his uniform and found his id and placed it on the table the man swiped it zenith got a look at his Id it read john Mathews. "Okay newbie you're a janitor now piss off I got work to do." Zenith took his id back as john spotted a box of doughnuts and began to eat them "like you need more doughnuts" zenith whispered to himself .

Zenith went to his janitor closet after mapping the station out in his head. Zenith changed into his gloves and newer jump suit along with his janitorial gear. His radio crackled to life "janitor to bar" zenith hit the talk button "on my way."

Zenith entered the bar to find it in a mess at lest he had janitor special no slip boots or he be falling and tripping all over the place. He threw a cleaning grenade as it wetted down the mix of blood and vomit all over the floor and he soon finished mopping it up and disposing of the trash. The bartender looked quiet happy "thanks here have a drink on the house." Zenith walked to the bar a smile on his face he grabbed the drink it looked odd like a mix or watermelon and lemon juice but he drank it anyway.

Zenith head jet's voice "you have you first target" zenith soon collapsed on the floor and blacked out. He awoke in med bay on a bed "you okay there sonny? That drink you had was spiked" the doctor said.

Zenith just nodded and got up he wanted revenge he wanted him to suffer he felt rage and anger. "good feel your power command them take control of them you have different powers then those non humans one the station be warned they are strong still. Zenith headed to the brig where the bartender was being held he walked up to the glass. "well if it isn't the dumbass how you doing dumbass?" the bartender asked.

Zenith smiled he felt the rage come back he disappeared and reappeared in the cell he grabbed the bartender and slammed him into the glass wall shattering it. "Help security!" the bartender screamed. Officers rushed to the cell and opened it Zenith tore the bartenders head off and was then tackled and beaten with stun batons. He was cuffed and shown to a cell as they cleaned up the bloody mess he left behind. Zenith smiled at his work. He was then shown to interrogation a detective walked in wearing his signature coat and hat his pistol in the holster.

"Okay boy now lets see you murdered a man but I don't understand how you ripped his head off you don't look strong enough to or got access to that cell without security's knowledge care to explain?"

Zenith smiled he felt his power growing "look he deserved it he tried to kill me so I killed him." "I see you admitted to murder your going away for a long time you know that but how did you do it!" The detective screamed zenith saw the gun and silently broke his cuffs he noticed the guard in the room about to make a move. Zenith punched the detective then used him as a human shield to doge the tazer he grabbed his gun and blew off the guards head and grabbed the detective's id and opened the door after blowing his brains out on the wall and getting all the ammo he had on him.

Zenith ran out of the brig being chassed by sec dodging tazer bolts and returning fire taking out officers.

Zenith ducked into the showers and hide in a locker. The officers entered but could not find him they posted an alert and Zenith as wanted. Zenith felt his body change and alter he looked to see a new Id tag to boot it read Carson gears. He smiled at lest he could rest now he was safe he knew there be far more danger to come but for now he needed to rest.

He soon fell asleep in the locker to a lullaby sung by jet.


	11. Chapter 11

The boy and his guardian space station escape

Zenith awoke in a daze he felt the station quake "Zenith where leaving you can play space man later okay!"

"Okay jet calm down open a portal and lets go" "on it."

Zenith managed to get out of his locker and into and was directed to a portal sadly it was in the hall way."Go run my child" Zenith nodded and broke through the air lock doors to the hall way sadly the portal were surrounded by security officers. Zenith felt a fire burning inside him "no turning back" he took a breath as the fire channeled its way to his hands.

Zenith let the fire build knowing it was his powers coming back to him he opened his eyes then glowed faintly.

"Open fire kill the monster" lasers and gun shots where heard as they all seemed to miss Zenith he simply walked through each one as if it was some kind of ancient dance his eyes glowing and his steps full of grace. The officers dropped there weapons and charged Zenith wiping out stun batons.

Zenith snapped and officer arm them used his back as a leverage and spun deliver a devastating round house to those near him he then leaped off the officer and headed for the portal but the ground shook again a mech approached it was the finest of space tech a Durand customized with war paint its mini guns spun up and opened fire at zenith.

Once again zenith was able to move like lighting avoiding the bullets he smiled now closer to the mech "come on that all you got?" Zenith shouted as the Durand opened its rocket pods and sent the air all aiming for zenith.  
Zenith felt the energy reach its max he released it in a blast "DIE"

The blast of energy managed to not only redirect the rockets back at the Durand but also send t slamming into a wall.

Zenith wasted no time he raced through the portal not knowing what would await him next but he knew he would be with jet and that was enough for him.


	12. The wolf and the zenith

Zenith awoke from his daze and soon relished he was face to face with a dragon."Shh its me child don't be alarmed" jet said. Zenith smiled and stood up and hugged him.

"Come hope on young one we need to get you to a town how about Falkreach its quiet and I think youd like it." "you mean where?" "yes child where in skyrim" Zenith nodded and hopped on to jet's back and they took off for falkreach.

Soon the small town of falkreach nestled in the wilderness as if the woods just grew around a town and forgot it like a blemish on the face sure the town was built using the forest per phase it was a symbiotic mutual agreement they use only what they have to and protect the forest from wild fires and dragons yes maybe that was it.

After all it would be a shame to lose such a diamond in the ruff, Zenith thought. He touched down outside of town as jet became a dog and followed zenith. Zenith smiled he was happy to be near jet it made him feel like his problems where washed away but he knew better. After all it was becoming the usual for Zenith to run from a company of immense power and try to learn the ways of the people maybe make a life he could go back to and then regain his powers and hope he was ready to face whatever the universe threw at him.

Zenith sighed it was going to be a long journey. He looked over at jet and smiled at lest he wouldn't be alone.

Zenith found the local black smith and chatted a bit he made a steel sword and dagger and was allowed to keep them and was told he could help out and be his partner any day. Zenith thanked the man.

Zenith wondered over to the grave yard and saw a mourning family it made him wonder if the people he killed had families of their own. "Jet is it worth displacing thousands to keep me alive? Is it all worth it in the end?"

Jet turned human and hugged him "Yes it is you may not believe it but they don't kill they slaughter the innocent and you are the innocent's sword cutting down there foe and bring peace to their sprits.

Zenith sighed "Come on ill show you " jet said. They walked into the jail and saw various murders and criminals "these kill for fun not necessity its true you might enjoy the bloodshed but is it so wrong to enjoy doing the right thing or better yet your job, no your calling, your struggle for survival?"

Zenith walked over to a cell to see a man crying "whats wrong?" he asked The man sighed "its this ring it makes me a beast please take it and hunt down hircine in his animal form then remove the curse so no one else may suffer this fate. Please I beg you."

Zenith smiled "it shall be done he took the ring and felt its curse he dident know how long he had so he headed off into the woods after buying a hunting bow and some steel arrows. Zenith rushed throught the woods jet circling over head as a dragon he stopped the deer bellow him. Zenith jumped off the cliff and pulled his bow string back and fired a shot that pierced the creature's head it dropped dead. Zenith rolled into his landing preventing serious fall damage. The ghost of the deer appeared "well meet hunter I shall remove this curse if you kill the werewolf who gave you this ring for he stole it."

Zenith sighed it was going to be a long day he jumped onto to jet's back and took off for the hidden grove the werewolf called home. They landed and jet guarded the entrance as Zenith proceeded forward.

The grove was beautiful covered in mist and the blood moon shone brightly upon the land. Zenith sighed he desperately wanted to admire the scenery more but was snapped back to reality when he saw a khajiit warrior choking on his own blood. He then realized that the bodies where every where and this were wolf was quiet deadly he made his way deeper into the grove following a small path lighted by the moon.

Zenith gulped he spotted the were wolf "So you found me time to finish this lets see what kind of hunter you truly are." The beast shouted as it lunged for Zenith. Zenith drew his sword and dagger and plunged them into the beast but was throw off of him the beast them removed the blade and snapped them blood pouring from his wounds "it will take more than that to kill me!"

Panic raced through Zenith mind how was he to fight this creature he lost his nerve what was he thinking fighting a werewolf he had no idea what his powers where or how to control them.

'Am so dead what am I going to do wait my bow!' Zenith drew his bow "stay back or ill shoot!"

"you really think you can kill me you don't have the nerve or the skill I will crush you and them devour you!" The werewolf said. Zenith wasn't sure what was happening he was a warrior was he not he fought before even killed so why did this beast scare him drive the energy out of bones and extinguish the fire in his eyes?

Zenith tried to keep his composure as the beast charged him once again. Zenith rolled out of the way diving to the left and firing him bow hitting the creature in the leg. Zenith drew his bow quickly and fired again he soon ran out of arrows thought and the beast just shrugged off the arrows as if they where toothpicks.

Zenith broke into a sprint running from what felt like the devil himself. Laughing could be heard "Yes run I will find you can't kill me boy. You fail as a hunter, you fail as a warrior, and you fail as human being!"

Zenith hide in a bush 'It's true if I cant fight him how can I face what's to come has this all been a dream or worse a nightmare?' Zenith heard jet's voice echo through his head 'they kill for fun they are monsters but you are a sword of justice you smite evil you stand up for the weak and innocent even if you act evil or do bad things your not evil your not a cold heart less monster so don't run from them if they want a fight give it to them. I believe in you Zenith.'

Zenith was struck with a revelation Jet believed in him he loved him and most of all he knew he could do it somehow he just had to figure out how. "no more running its time to face my fears."

Zenith came out of the bush The beast saw him "ready to die!" it flashed its jaws at Zenith.

"Are you?" Zenith shouted back. The best just smiled "aww it thinks it can kill me that's cute" Zenith looked around he remembered the faller warrior he passed surely he have a weapon. Zenith ran with all his might and made jumped as hard as he could putting all his power into his feet avoiding the werewolf's deadly claws. He brought his feet down on the wolf back and used it as a spring board. Zenith wasted no time as soon as he hit the ground he was running. "you cant escape me boy!"

Zenith spotted the warrior and quickly saw a sword laying next to him it was made of silver. The beast caught up with Zenith "this ends here boy!" Zenith clenched the sword in his hand as the beast charged him. Zenith used every muscle he had to slash the beast blood spattered across his face as the wolf's arm feel on the ground Zenith had cut his right arm off. The creature Howled in pain "your pay!" The creature slashed at zenith its claws finding there mark cutting into Zenith's chest.

Zenith screamed in pain as he fell over he grabbed the sword as the beast stood over him laughing "You're a failure boy time to meet your maker!"

Anger filled Zenith body he let out a scream of rage "RAHHHHHHH" as he plunged the silver weapon into the beast's chest into his heart. Zenith kept stabbing the creature as it fell over first the eyes then sliced its head off and shouted "I am Zenith destroyer of Darkness!"

Zenith then laid down the pain of his wound causing him great pain he saw his blood leave his body in a stream mixing with the blood of the wolf. The ghost of the deer hircine appeared "I am truly amazed you are the greatest hunter ive have ever seen not only did you kill the beast you found your courage when others failed you survived so I will give you a gift the power of the very creature you killed use it well. Your be able to transform into the form of the werewolf whenever you need it your be immune to the dieses that plague human kind know that I grant you this power as a gift for you are a alpha a leader of the pact I have but one thing to ask of you."

Zenith smiled "what is it?" "Will you join me not as a hunter but as a alpha a friend and when you die will you come to my realm and hunt by my side?"

Zenith smiled he bowed his head "It shall be done but know I don't know how long I may stay dead of I will be needed again some time and ill be brought back somehow"

"Thank you Zenith I understand for it would be a true tragedy to see the pray run free without an alpha to hunt them and keep the omegas in line I now give you the blood of the alpha wolf the legendary white wolf you are first one to earn this gift use it well."

Zenith felt power and energy flow into him as his wound closed "that you my master" Hircine looked into Zenith eyes "I am not your master I am your friend I shall be watching over you now go fourth with my blessing should you need me I shall come."

Zenith smiled as hircine disappeared Zenith laid on the ground happily and soon closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.


	13. the boy and his guardian HOTD1

The boy and his guardian High school of the dead part one

Zenith awoke feeling much better but wondered where he was he saw buildings everywhere they where modern day at lest he heard a ear piercing scream in the distance.

Zenith wasted no time and took off running towards it he noticed he was wearing jeans and a black tee shirt with a red wind breaker jacket.

He keep running till he made it to the scream what he saw shocked him a lady was feasting on the dead corpse of young girl. "what are you doing" Zenith relished he had no weapons as the lady just turned her head her eyes dead and life less. Zenith was shocked "what are you!" "uggggggghhhh" was all the lady moaned out as he turned to run he saw more of these creatures approach him "zombies! Jet where are you!" Zenith shouted out. But no answer came but silence he was getting worried as the zombies approached him.

One of them grabbed Zenith as he was thinking paralyzed in fear then he remembered his gift he just received the blood of the wolf he was immune to this infection but he dident know how to activate his wolf form.

Zenith quickly ran through the streets looking for a weapon to use.

Zenith saw a high school he knew there had to be a gym where there a gym there is a baseball bat and that's good enough to start he thought.

As he leaped over the wall and broke through a window by leaping into it was around a 15 foot jump but he knew he could make it his were blood pushing his body harder than normal.

Zenith saw bodies of the dead every where some with what looks like nails or pellets in them he knew survivors had been here. 'Good survivors means weapons' Zenith thought as he ran through the halls he saw a dropped metal poll and smiled "finally something I can use." As if on cue a zombie broke down a door in front of Zenith. Zenith spun the metal pole he held it like a staff and brought it down crushing the zombies head.

Zenith smiled at hid first kill he felt better knowing he could now murder anything that came at him or so he hoped.

He charged through the hordes of zombies being immune took the fear off him now he had a weapon he was a kid in a candy shop.

He started to look for survivors he saw a bus full of students from a local high school or it looked that way based on their uniforms. He approached it only to be greeted only to be greeted with a man is a black suit stepping out "well well what have we hear a street urchin be gone there no room for you in my flock yes isent that right my darling he will corrupt us." The man said to his students.

Now normally Zenith would agree he could be a bit evil he give him that but come on this guy couldn't know that maybe he was crazy. Zenith took a step closer the man kicked him in his face then went to smash Zenith face in.

Zenith grabbed the man by the foot and knocked him to the ground. "what's your problem guy?" Zenith got up and saw his pole had rolled under the bus. Great so much for that Zenith thought.

Zenith got ready as the man charged him "you won't corrupt my students the majority agrees you must die!" Zenith could hear the students which were mostly girls cheering the man on. "go get him Mister Shido" they shouted.

Zenith smirked he grabbed shido's fist as he went to punch him. Zenith felt his blood boiling his adrenaline flowing through his veins and his inner beast was being brought out.

Zenith started laughing and kicked shido in the chest he knocked him down then slammed his foot on his rib cage breaking a rib or two cracking could be heard from the chest.

Zenith then started to pull on the arm first dislocating it then breaking the bone and finally ripping it off blood flying everywhere he then brought the arm down embedding the freshly exposed bone in the former mister shido's skull.

He took one look at the bus "Out unless you want to follow in his path!" zenith said coldly as the students ran off in terror. Zenith got on and started up the bus. Zenith started driving flouring the accelerator he soon had tears in his eyes. "What am I becoming?"

Zenith head on held one question what was he becoming a monster? Something to be feared by others a simple bed time story made up to scare children would that be his fate to be remembered as the boy who fought for fun of killing a true murder?

"NO" Zenith screamed as he stopped the bus by slamming the breaks he spotted a father and a little girl down the street . The father banging on the door it was then Zenith relished he been driving all day long. He could hear voices behind the door the father was banging on "get ready to open it and stab him."

Zenith floured the gas "over my dead body you bastard!" Zenith screamed he knew the world dident need another little girl fatherless plus he he was goanna be remembered he dident want to the guy who let a girls dad die.

Zenith rammed into wall and launched himself through the front window of the bus.

"Get away from the door" but it was to late the door was opening and the blade was coming for the man. The blade made impact and blood coated it but it was not the blood of the father no it was that of Zenith's . Zenith smiled "hey take good care of your kid and next time don't bang on doors." The man at the door was shocked not only did a bus just plow through zombies but this teen this boy went through a window cut himself in the glass and took a blade to the stomach for this man. The blade was removed

"Am sorry am sorry" the man then shut the door. The little girl's father rushed to zenith "you saved my life what is your name"

"my name is Zenith quahron and I will be a legend on day" Zenith smiled his vision was growing dark from the blood loss he could hear gun shots and a motor cycle in the distance as his world faded into blackness.


	14. HOTD2

The boy and his guardian HOTD2

Zenith soon saw jet but they weren't on the planet they were in a black void. Jet shushed him. "we don't have much time listen take this use it to contact me I commandeered a space ship from are enemy's sadly we cant both be planet side its to dangerous however I can now provide support from a elevated position am your eye in the sky child."

Jet held out Zenith hand and placed a black glove on it and a high tech computer on it. "Think of it as a pip boy. Indestructible and impossible to get off don't worry about it okay. It monitors your health and provides data on anything you need. Oh one more thing you can use it to send me supplies and vise versa simply scan the object and get to an open area and then up it goes in the tractor beam.

Zenith smiled "Thanks jet you always look out for me don't you?"

Jet smiled "You know it am sorry I cant be near you but if where both planet side they will detect us right away and invade the planet looking for you now I think it's time for you to wake up don't you agree?"

Zenith smiled "sure jet Ill miss you" Jet smiled "I will be with you always now relax this will hurt a little I am going to revive you luckily your wounds has been treated by someone down there and you mostly healed by now and I wont be able to save you every time you almost die so be carful okay!?

"Okay okay I will be careful or at least try to" Jet smiled "that all I wanted to hear."

Zenith felt a lot of pain course through his body and jolted awake from his sleep/vision.

Zenith bolted up and broke into a coughing fit. Zenith look around and relished he was in some kind of military vehicle but the name escaped him. He also spotted the fact he was surrounded by teenagers and a little girl.

Zenith recognized them all from an old tv show he use to watch with jet. "who are you people?" Zenith asked "shhh rest now you where very brave saving a little girl and her dad am sorry but the father dident make it as for who we are am shizuka Marikawa and this is rei, takashi ,saya ,saeko and kohta and lets not forget zero and Alice"

Zenith smiled "nice to meet you all am Zenith."

Shizuka looked concerned "you shouldn't speak save your strength you almost died" Zenith smiled "thanks but am fine honestly" "Very well but due be careful I don't want to lose a hero."

Zenith blushed and Alice smiled and hugged him "thank you for saving my daddy and me. Thanks to you my daddy got to say good bye to me and let me escape with these nice people while he held the zombies off thank you so much you made my daddy so proud and happy."

Zenith blushed he heard a beep from his wrist he looked at his new wrist computer which looked much like a data pad it was a touch screen and had voice command if needed. Zenith scrolled through it an a message was on it sure enough it was from jet. Zenith read it it was the basics for using the new device he found that jet nick named it a MECT or Medical, emergency, communication and Transport device.

Kohta noticed the MECT. "Wow what is that!" He looked so excited "can you get internet on that thing?"

Zenith looked at him "No I don't think so and its hooked to my vital and nerve system so don't try to steal it." He finished reading the report not only would this MECT aid him in getting supplies and surviving it would give him an edge in combat controlling his nerve and adrenal systems and help him fight off any sickness that got through his immune system.

Zenith thought he couldn't get sick or infected due to being a were wolf but according to the report he could still get the infection but it would be fought and a vaccine would be created and administered through his MECT.

Zenith smiled and Zero the dog jumped on him licking him. Saya a pink haired teen made it clear she wanted to speak by slapping kohta out of his rant about how cool that device was.

Saya looked at Zenith she looked him over "I don't trust you not only do you look like a dumb nerd with that thingy on your wrist you probable just don't want to share and lied about it and to add to it you show up in a bus that's from are school wearing civilian clothing what happened to mister shibo he was driving the bus hmmm?"

Zenith took a few minutes to think ' okay let's see she says am dumb but says thingy?' Zenith sighed "Simple I found and stole the bus I guess while they were not looking honestly nota soul was around the bus when I found it. It was just stopped outside a apartment building." Zenith wasent sure if they would buy his lie or not but he had to try saying he murdered a teacher might not be the best thing for a trust building or surviving.

Rei smirked "good riddance I guess now he stuck there and will get what he deserves." Zenith smiled a little ate Rei's comment. "Hold up am not finished" Saya shouted "Oh come on Saya he been through enough!" Takashi shouted. Saya looked at him coldly "and you think we haven't?" The two argued back and forth.

Zenith sighed as he pulled up a 3D map of the city he smiled he zoomed in on the Vehicle he could see they were approaching some kind of a wire. "razor wire ahead looking for alternate route."

Zenith shouted and he couldn't find an alternate route "Jet we need help!"

Zenith shouted as the vehicle slammed to a stop and rei was throw from the vehicle. Jet voice could be heard "this is your eye in the sky please select what you'd like me to do?"

Zenith looked through the option' orbital strike no no supply drop we got guns there just to many' Exosuit drop!' Zenith smiled and selected it and aimed his MECT at a area filled with zombies "Standby drop inbound!"

Zenith spotted the suit falling from the sky it slammed into the ground creating a small crater. Zenith got out side and leaped onto it before anyone could react he started up the suit as zombies charged him.

"primary systems, on line environment online, MECT close the cabin secure the driver and fire up weapon systems code red" The exo suit closed its main door strapping zenith inside the metal death trap. Its mini gun and drill started spinning up "Threat detected none human life form detected permission to engage user? " "Granted MECT eliminate the threat!"

"AUTO combat systems engaged" The exo suit opened fire on the zombies moewing them down but more kept coming it switched to its drill and left arm tearing and throwing zombies apart. " Zenith had a front row seat it felt nice to not worry about fighting and let the auto pilot deal with the threat .

Zenith heard saya shout "what the hell is that thing!" Zenith shouted "this is my Exo suit."

Soon the threat was over and Zenith hopped out of the exo suit and scanned it "okay jet bring her up."

"roger that activating tractor beam hopefully ill get this teleporter up and running and don't worry about me I am doing great!"

Zenith smiled as the exo suit was lifted into the air and flew skywards and reentered the ship. Where jet would work on it and repair any damages to it.

Kohto wouldn't shut about how amazing Zenith was in that suit but Zenith ignored him as he heard clapping and turned to see saya's mother he relaxed at lest it wasent a shotgun wielding manic.

"truly remarkable could the legends be true? No matter will have to discuss it later come lest I can offer you all is my home as you have kept my daughter safe." She smiled at Zenith.

Zenith relaxed happily as they drove to the mansion. Everyone was silent so zenith broke the silence.

"Any questions?" It was saya who shouted "yea the hell was that?" "Well I guess its best to say it. Am a alien to this world well that would put it best I guess and my partner sent me the Exo suit his name is jet and this isent the first world Ive been to I travel looking for a home honestly and I came here in hopes to find it."

"You expect us to believe in aliens what do we look dumb" Saya shouted "well you certainly sound it " Zenith smirked as he dodged a slap to his face. "I am not dumb I am smarter then all of you! You hear me!?"

"well miss smarty explain how I make shit fall and return to the sky?" "Well ummm shut up maybe it was all an illusion and where sleeping!"

Zenith smirked and smiled at alice as she smiled and shouted "Space man Zenith Alien and super hero!"

Zenith enjoyed the little girl joke they soon arrived at the mansion and zenith walked around outside.

He heard jet's voice "Hogwarts is starting soon come one you can come back later I promise"

Zenith was teleported to the ship and a portal opened in front of the ship and it flew throught the portal to the world of harry potter.

"SO how making friends go?" Jet asked Zenith sighed "honestly it went better then usually will you still be in the ship this time?' "Sadly yes I know its hard for you to be on your own but I rather that then you get hunted down so yes be strong we have some time together for a while thought I know its hard but we need to get you trained and stronger so we can stop that corporation from enslaving all organic life."

"I know jet but I will well miss you" He hugged jet "I don't want to be without you jet "

A single tear was shed from jet's eye "I love you so much child but you need to know I will always be with you weather its in your heart your dreams or even your head you will never be without me I promise." Jet and Zenith hugged and spent a few moments just enjoying each other's company and warm.


End file.
